


Faka isicelo enhliziyweni yakho

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Faka isicelo enhliziyweni yakho

"Kwesinye isikhathi kuyenzeka," uMester uthe ngokuzithoba ezinsukwini eziningana kamuva; kwesinye isikhathi abavuki. ”UJaime waphakamisa ubuso bakhe kwathi lapho ehlangana naye embuka, wabonakala sengathi wesaba emehlweni akhe. Kwesinye isikhathi bavuka ngemuva kwezinsuku eziningi, kepha kukhona umonakalo ...

UJaime uvuselele ukunaka kwakhe uBrienne. Ngendlela efanele wafaka amanzi amancane ahlanganiswe noju emlonyeni wakhe ezama ukumenza agwinye ngangokunokwenzeka.

"Mhlawumbe sekuyisikhathi sokuthi amyeke," le ndoda iphakamise, ihlehla izitebhisi ezimbalwa lapho imgqolozela.

UJaime wayengasenakho ukungabaza, wayamesaba.

"Ngeke asakwazi ukusinda ngale ndlela, noma kunjalo," wathula ngaphambi kokunyamalala ngemuva komnyango.

UPod ufake izinhlawulo ngemuva kwemizuzu embalwa. Umfana uyaqhubeka nokuvela njalo egumbini likaBrienne, futhi kwaba nguye owangena esikhundleni sabo lapho uJaime ephoqelelwa ukuba ahambisane neminye imisebenzi yakhe.

Ngokuphazima kweso, lapho ebuka umfana ngenkulumo yakhe elahlekile, kwenzeka umbono kuye.

"Letha ubhiya omningi, ndodana," wayala.

UPod akazange acele izincazelo eziningi futhi waphenduka masinyane ukulalela. Uma isicelo besingajwayelekile, isenzo sakhe asizange simnikeze ithuba. Ngemuva kwemizuzu embalwa ubuyile nesigaxa sikabhiya esifana naleso ayemlethe sona ezinsukwini ezedlule. Wayibeka eceleni kwetafula futhi wama ekhoneni, elungele ukwamukela nokulalela umyalo olandelayo.

UJaime wathela ingilazi waphuza uhhafu, wabe esephakamisela ikhanda likaBrienne isandla sakhe sokunxele wabeka ingilazi ezindebeni zakhe ukuze ayiphoqe ukuthi iphuze. Okungaphezulu kwengxenye yokuqukethwe kumchithele phansi entanyeni, kepha wakwazi ukumenza ukuba aphuze okudingekayo.

Noma-ke wacabanga.

Walinda imizuzwana embalwa. Walinda imizuzu embalwa. Akukho okwenzekile. Wayeseshonile empilweni njengoba ayekhona ezinsukwini ezimbalwa ezedlule.

Ngokuphazima kweso ubuwula bakhe baba sethaleni. Wazizwa njengomfana wasemzini ongazi. Ingabe wayekholelwa ngempela ukuthi ukuhambisana nenkolelo-ze ehlekisayo kwakuzombuyisa?

Wanika ukuhleka ende, ehlekisayo eyethusayo iPod. Ngamandla amakhulu kunesidingo, wafaka isandla sikaBrienne okokugcina ngaphambi kokuvuka waphindela emuva kwiPod.

"Hlala naye," wayala ngokungadingekile. Wayembuzile kaninginingi kangangokuba umfana wayecabanga ngaphezu kwegama lakhe.

Ngokububula okufihliwe waphuma egumbini futhi washiyeka ehamba. Ngokushesha lapho ushesha, kuzophela ngokushesha, futhi lokho bekungcono kakhulu, noma ngabe ukuphela bekungeyona into oyifunayo.

UCersei noTommen base bevele beyolwandle ukuya emadolobheni mahhala. Kwakungekho lula ukumncenga ukuba ahambe, futhi kuze kube yilapho isikebhe sesihamba, wayekade eqinisekile ukuthi uzohamba nabo. Bonke onogada baseRoyal Guard ngaphandle kwakhe noSer Balon, babehamba nabo. Umsebenzi wakhe njengeNkosi Commander kwakuwukuvikela iNkosi, noma ngabe yayigama kuphela. Njengoba uTommen ephuma ehlathini isibopho sakhe esilandelayo kwakuwukuqiniseka ukuthi amanye amadoda akhe kanye nabantu abambalwa abasele ku-Gcina kwesokunxele ngaphambi kokuba amabutho eTargaryen azothatha inqaba.

Lapho eseqedile ukuhlela konke, wabuyela egumbini lika-wench wafica uPod lapho ayemshiye khona, ngokungemnandi okungafani noHyle Hunt izinyathelo ezimbalwa ukusuka embhedeni.

"Isikhathi sokuvalelisa ndodana," kusho yena, amehlo akhe avale amehlo avale uBrienne.

Umfana wazama ukusho okuthile, wavula futhi wavala umlomo amahlandla ambalwa, kodwa kuzwakala kuphela njengokuphisana kwenganyana kunamazwi angempela aphuma kuyo.

"Kungukuhleleka lokho," uJaime ashesha ukucacisa ngezwi elingavumi ukuqhubeka nokuxoxwa. "Bahle bahambe; yilokho abengakufuna. Uyazi ukuthi nami njengami, ”engeza, ethambisa izwi lakhe njengoba ehlala esihlalweni eceleni kombhede.

Umfana wagwinya futhi wasondela kancane kuBrienne. Wahlala eceleni kwakhe imizuzwana embalwa, futhi wahluleka ukusho izwi. Ekugcineni uvele wamnika isibani esikhanyayo ehlombe wacishe wabaleka.

UJaime wabubula ngokudinwa. Amehlo akhe ahlola igumbi, akabange esanaka isithombe sikaHunt kunaleyo ayinikeze ewindini noma emjondolo wamanzi. Wezwa ukubukeka okungenamuntu kwale ndoda ebethelwe entanyeni kodwa wanquma ukungakunaki.

Ngokushesha izinselo zamahhashi zaqala ukuzwakala nezwi elihhudayo futhi elivamileyo lokuba iBalon ememeza imiyalo yokuqalisa imashi ngokushesha okukhulu.

"Kumele sihambe," kusho uJaime ngokweqile.

"Ngifisa sengathi ngabe ngakutshela." Noma sasingakwazi ukuba ndawonye, "wahlebeza engazi kahle ukuthi ukhuluma nobani," mhlawumbe ngabe wayethanda ukwazi. Ukwazi ukuthi nami ngiyamthanda. ”Wathatha isandla sikaBrienne wasinciphisa kancane; Kwakumakhaza, kepha kuthambile futhi kuvumelana nezimo. Ngingakujabulela ukukunika yonke into engake ngaba nayo inqobo nje uma ngibe nomzuzu owodwa nje owodwa wokumtshela.


End file.
